memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Star Trek: The Next Generation - A Final Unity
Salvaging from history (see possible copyright infringements and old article's talk page) I've salvaged from history the old article the sidepanel, which was apparently an original contribution, and put it in the new stub; as you can see, it is very different, and probably not copied from, the article at Wikipedia. Shanok 23:12, 17 January 2006 (UTC) Renaming of article (see naming conventions talk page) Following the removal of the copyright infringing article, I propose changing the name of the article to "Star Trek: The Next Generation: A Final Unity", which is the correct name of this game (as opposed to simply "Star Trek: A Final Unity"). However, a redirect of the old name could be useful, as it is often called just that by many people, for brevity's sake. Shanok 23:12, 17 January 2006 (UTC) :All of our current game articles use the descriptor hierarchy "Star Trek: Series - Title" when dealing with a game related to a spinoff, so I'm keeping this format and have moved this article to its current location. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 19:11, 18 January 2006 (UTC) Article expansion I did expand the article, and rewrite quite a bit of it. It's still missing a lot of information, and could use some images. I hope it was not too bad, since I only recently started editing pages in Memory-Alpha. Please let me know if I unintentionally violated any policy. Shanok 22:50, 18 January 2006 (UTC) DosBox Pretty much the only way to run this game today (as well as most other very old Star Trek games) in new systems is to use DosBox. However, I haven't mentioned it explicitly in the article for fear of sounding promotional, in spite of DosBox being an open source, free project. What do you think? Shanok 00:21, 19 January 2006 (UTC) : I got it to work with the newest DosBOX, and with 0.72 and beyond the DOS32A extender doesn't work properly, but the old one works fine. 06:50, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Vista? I bought this game on Ebay last year because I loved playing it when I was younger. So far I haven't been able to get it to work on Windows Vista, even with DOSBox. It says that my CD-rom speed is too fast...or something. Is it possible for this game to run on a Vista system, or will I need to use XP/Windows 98? I really want to play it! 03:00, March 26, 2010 (UTC)abbitha7 :I'm not sure, but this isn't really the forum to ask those kinds of questions- we're only here to write the encyclopedia.--31dot 10:10, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Trivia Can someone verify that the following statement in the Trivia is correct: * While most of the game's artwork depicts Worf with his hair pulled back in a long ponytail, Worf's icon on the Tactical screen depicts him with his earlier, shoulder-length hairstyle. Since both images in the article show Worf with shoulder-length hairstyle, which is an indication of the incorrectness of the statement. -- OvBacon(Talk) 03:13, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :It is correct but I don't think it's entirely accurate. His sprite is in the 'old fashion'. His long ponytail is seen in the intro and other cinematics. 10:29, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Hundreds of hours "It features the voices of all the original cast of the show, in hundreds of hours of recorded dialogue." Is there some greater context that should be here? Because I'm pretty sure a CD-ROM game doesn't have more dialogue than the entirety of Star Trek: The Next Generation.JoshuaJSlone (talk) 22:35, January 5, 2020 (UTC)